powerrangersfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:VV94
Witaj Hej, witaj na i dzięki za Twoją edycję na stronie Plik:Oryg-b.png. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów zerknij na strony pomocy. Możesz też odwiedzić Centrum Społeczności gdzie znajdziesz blog z nowościami oraz zasięgniesz pomocy na czacie albo forum dyskusyjnym. Miłego edytowania! Adopcja Wiki Widziałem, że na Naruto Wiki zwracałeś się z prośbą o dodanie Tobie uprawnień Administratora na tej Wiki. Jeśli żaden Admin/Biurokrata nie był aktywny w ciągu 60 dni od ostatniej edycji, możesz wejść na Centrum Społeczności i bezpośrednio tam złożyć wniosek o adopcję tej Wiki. Tutaj masz link jakbyś był zainteresowany: LINK. Rozmowa z... Jetianem Administrator Wiesz, gdybyś mógł mi nadać uprawnienia administracyjne, z pewnością mógłbym jakoś uporządkować stronę główną, VV94. Proszę rozważyć moją prośbę, albo chociaż dać mi jakiś test, wymagania czy coś, by ocenić moją wartość. Neo Razora 12:17, sie 31, 2016 (UTC) Zrozumiano. Zanotowane i rozpoczynam sprawdzenie tego.Neo Razora 12:44, sie 31, 2016 (UTC) PS: Zestawienie jest w porządku, po prostu brakowało szablonów "!" oraz "-", które już utworzyłem. Teraz zestaw Rangersów powinien być w 100 procentach podobny z zestawem z angielskiej wiki. Wielkie dzięki, VV94. Teraz jakoś się postaram utworzyć te 200 stron... no, plus-minus pomiędzy 100-150, ale zawsze to jakieś wyzwanie - Neo Razora 13:54, sie 31, 2016 (UTC) Kod szablonu Zerknąłem. Wychodzi na to, że raczej nie ma żadnego błędu w zestawieniu. Chyba troszkę zbytnio się martwiłeś. Mały odstęp wcale nie oznacza zawalenie się zestawienia ^^. -Neo Razora 14:19, sie 31, 2016 (UTC) Porada Dam ci poradę, VV. Próbuj nie stawiać tych samych obrazów z kostiumami Rangerów zarówno w opisie postaci, jak i w zestawieniu. Wtedy ma się wrażenie, jakby obrazek z opisu nachodził na obraz w zestawieniu. - Neo Razora 15:33, sie 31, 2016 (UTC) Dzięki, VV. Wykorzystałem ten system z mojej Poke-Wiki "Neo Soul Silver" i trochę go zmodyfikowałem. Jeszcze tylko trzeba skołować background-tapetę na tą wikię i mamy wikię jak każdą inną. A tak na marginesie, mi pozostaw tworzenie artykułów o Power Rangersach z ery Saban Brands (czyli zaczynające się od serii Samurai do obecnej) oraz Power Rangers RPM (tu mogę powiedzieć, że ta seria jest moją ulubioną). Wiem, że praca nad nią daje gdzieś 78 procent szybkiej pracy (12 procent serii z Disneya oraz 9 procent szybkiej pracy z Saban Entertainment), ale postaram się na tyle zbudować artykuły o seriach z ery Saban Brands, by jakoś zapełnić tą wikię. -Neo Razora 19:37, sie 31, 2016 (UTC) To zależy od ciebie, choć ja raczej mam nawyk do tworzenia dokładnych kopii angielskich wiki. Ale sądzę, że na wzór angielskiej byłoby całkiem interesująco. Ale, jak już mówiłem, to twoja decyzja. - Neo Razora 18:56, wrz 1, 2016 (UTC) Rozumiem. Dzięki za wskazanie błędu. - Neo Razora 11:16, wrz 2, 2016 (UTC) Mała rozmówka (Po połowicznym ukończeniu Kluczy Legendarnych Rangersów) ouhh.. hhh... trudno winić naszych dubbingowców, że nie zdubbingowali serii Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Tyle tego arsenału, mocy i Rangersów, że można sobie urwać głowę >,<"- Neo Razora 09:48, wrz 5, 2016 (UTC) Zestawik Kluczy Wojowników, proszę bardzo ^^.- Neo Razora 19:56, wrz 5, 2016 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy. Zaraz. A jaki masz nick na FaceBooku? - Neo Razora 11:31, wrz 6, 2016 (UTC) Hej, VV94. Mam małe pytanko. Czy kiedy będę 'aktualizować' kategorię "Porównania złoczyńców", to czy zostawić w Wild Force słowo "Org", czy zmienić je na jakieś inne? No bo przeszukałem neta, i raczej nie ma dość pasującego tłumaczenia. Moim zdaniem odpowiednie słowo brzmi "Ogr" (ze względu na potworny wygląd) albo "Rogacz" (ze względu na róg, symboliczną cechę Org'ów z Wild Force). Jak myślisz? - Neo Razora 17:31, wrz 12, 2016 (UTC) Dzięki za radę, VV. Chyba całkiem logicznym wyjściem będzie zachować nazwę "Orgi". Choć i tak bym uznał bardziej "Rogaczy". - Neo Razora 17:45, wrz 12, 2016 (UTC) No nie wiem, ja bym zachował ich nazwy, bo jakoś nikt nie zadbał o to, żeby zdubbingować, albo co najwyżej dać polskie napisy do Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Ale jeśli chcesz, to proszę bardzo. Zaraz utworzę artykuł o Metaloidach oraz listę stworzonych robotów. - Neo Razora 11:15, wrz 17, 2016 (UTC) A tu masz stronę ze wszystkimi Metaloidami: "Metaloidy." Po prostu kliknij na nazwę Metaloida, zobacz, z czego jest zrobiony i wtedy zastanów się, jaka polska nazwa by odpowiadała. Przejrzałem to. Całkiem interesujący zestaw, VV. Może być. - Neo Razora 12:12, wrz 17, 2016 (UTC) Luzik, zdarza się. Zresztą, wolałbym nie wiedzieć, ile byłby wart Kapitan Wspaniały w polskiej cenie przed zniszczeniem Warza Gilla ^^". - Neo Razora 17:35, wrz 17, 2016 (UTC) Sprawdziłem. Cena przed zabiciem Warza Gilla wynosiła ładne 64,800,000 złotych. Strasznie wysoka cena, nie ma co. - Neo Razora 18:10, wrz 17, 2016 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki, VV. Po za tym, ten tytuł w 27 odcinku trochę mi przypominał nazwę tytułu z Transformers Robots in Disguise "More than needs the eye" (Więcej, niż dostrzega wzrok). - Neo Razora 10:08, wrz 18, 2016 (UTC) No dobra, ale przecież mogłeś wykorzystać szablon "Seriasentai", bo przynajmniej nie zajmuje trochę miejsca. Ale proszę, chociaż mi zostaw serie Power Rangers od RPM do Dino SuperCharge oraz Go-Busterów, Kyoryugersów oraz Gokaigersów do edytowania. Oh, a jak będziesz robić japońskie odcinki Super Sentai, to twórz je na podstawie 1 odcinka Go-Bustersów, który już utworzyłem. Czyli "Nazwa serii - odcinek (number odcinka)". - Neo Razora 15:32, wrz 18, 2016 (UTC) Mhm. Tutaj proponuję trzymać się typowej procedury z angielskiej wiki: Po prostu te dwu-,trzy-,cztero-, lub wielo-częściowe zlepić w jeden odcinek. A jeśli jakiś odcinek z polską lub angielską nazwą będzie się powtarzać, to dodać do nazwy również nazwę sezonu. Jak na przykład: odcinek "Posłaniec". W SPD też są dwa odcinki o tej samej nazwie, jak i postać o tej samej nazwie. Więc ja postanowiłem zmienić nazwę Posłańca w Megaforce na Posłaniec Armady, by się nie zderzało z nazwami odcinków. Tu sugeruję zrobić artykuł "Posłaniec (S.P.D.)" oraz "Posłaniec (Megaforce)", dzięki czemu będzie można rozróżnić je. A w Super Sentai zwyczajnie dawać nazwę sezonu + numer odcinka. Ja w międzyczasie będę powoli uzupełniać najpierw RPM. - Neo Razora 16:07, wrz 18, 2016 (UTC) Ponownie sprawdziłem, czy da się coś zrobić z obrazami wychodzącymi poza kadr. Ciągle nic. Skopiowałem każdy dokładny szczegół angielskiego szablonu "EpisodeInfo". Dosłownie, każdy. A nawet mimo tego, obraz wychodzi poza kadr. Chyba trafiliśmy w ślepy zaułek - Neo Razora 20:05, wrz 18, 2016 (UTC) Bez obrazy, bracie, ale ja nie przepadam za rosyjskimi facetami, tak samo jak za Niemcami. -Neo Razora 20:13, wrz 18, 2016 (UTC) Mówię o Rosjanach i Niemcach, co zrobili wielki bajzel na Ziemi z powodu kłótni o to, o jaką kupkę gruzu będą wojować. Battle Kozak, czy też inni rosyjscy/niemieccy aktorzy grający Sentai/Rangersów się nie liczą. - Neo Razora 20:19, wrz 18, 2016 (UTC) Racja, dla mnie najciężej było przetłumaczyć japońskie nazwy urządzeń Sentai, jak i stawienie wielu form Rangersów w Super Megaforce. Trudno winić naszych dubbingowców, że nie zdubbingowali Super Megaforce. Tyle tych form i broni z poprzednich serii, że można sobie głowę urwać. A o liście form Rangersów w Gokaiger to nawet nie wspomnę, ich jest chyba ze 70 Rangersów, w tym ich ulepszone formy, dodatkowi Rangersi... normalnie aż się chce wyjechać na Hawaje ^^". - Neo Razora 12:24, wrz 20, 2016 (UTC) Jak myślisz, VV94? Warto zrobić do listy postaci zwijany szablon z serią, bohaterami, zordami i innymi? No, ten szablon "RPM", "Go-Busters", "Mighty Morphin"? Ten, co zawsze znajduje się na dole pod koniec artykułu? - Neo Razora 11:51, wrz 21, 2016 (UTC) Dzięki. Zrobię Szablon "RPMInfo" po wizycie na Krasinckiego. To nie potrwa dłużej niż 2 lub 3 godziny. - Neo Razora 12:04, wrz 21, 2016 (UTC) To dziwne, stworzyłem ten sam szablon, jak na angielskiej wiki, ale ten collapsable collapse w ogóle nie działa. - Neo Razora 16:26, wrz 21, 2016 (UTC) No, całkiem nieźle, VV. - Neo Razora 22:41, wrz 22, 2016 (UTC) Dobra, choć dużo tego nie będzie, zważywszy na to iż na angielskiej wiki mało jest ich biografii z zakresu samej serii, a dużo z zakresu filmów. - Neo Razora 17:11, wrz 27, 2016 (UTC) VV94, próbuj nie pobierać obrazków postaci, broni czy jakikolwiek w pełnej rozdzielczości, staraj się pobierać obrazki w stanie, jakie są przed kliknięciem do pełnej rozdzielczości. tak jak ja w przypadku obrazków z odcinków czy postaci. Fakt, może mają małą rozdzielczość, ale przynajmniej nie będą wychodzić po za kadr i będą się trzymać w infoboxie. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie wykombinujemy, czy użyć szablonów z angielskiej wiki albo pozostać przy tym infoboksie. - Neo Razora 20:29, wrz 28, 2016 (UTC) Tymi, co już są na naszej stronie, to już nie warto przejmować. Po prostu zostaw je, kilka stron z obrazkami, które wysuwają się po za kadr, jakoś nie zabolą. - Neo Razora 20:38, wrz 28, 2016 (UTC) A, i jeszcze ma rada: Jeśli zauważysz, że obrazki mają format "Webp", to znajdź w necie konwerter, który przekonwertuje Webp na format, w jakim powinien być obraz. Sugeruję tą stronę: http://www.online-convert.com/ - Neo Razora 20:42, wrz 28, 2016 (UTC) Niech to rdza... cóż, ale udało mi się odkryć, czego brakuje w "Collapsable Collapse" i powoli się zabieram za Samurai. - #PATRZ [[]] Witam, Jestem twórcą serwisów internetowych o serialach, mam już jeden prężnie działający, grupę redaktorów, która się nim opiekuje. Postanowiłem więc rozpocząć coś nowego. Za cel obrałem sobie tematykę Power Rangers. Stąd moje pytanie, czy nie zechciałby mi ktoś pomóc? Proszę śmiało pisać na Facebooku: m.me/mateusz.kozielski wandalizm O tutaj